choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heist: Monaco Miscellaneous Characters
The Heist: Monaco Chapter 1 'Guard' He appears at the beginning of Chapter 1 in New York. He is Barrett Carlisle's guard and Your Character needs to distract him to get access to the computer. A similar looking guard appears at the wedding in Chapter 14 when Jones and Samira have reached the main security office. Jones will simply say he should take a nap and knock him out. He resembles one of Eros's guards from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 2 'Barista' Anton instantly likes her but Devon Grusk is rude towards her. In Chapter 16, he successfully asks her out in his "happy ending". She has the same character model as Shelly, a miscellaneous character from The Senior. 'Devon Grusk' When Anton Edison auditions for your crew, he teaches Devon a lesson about being rude to the barista at the cafe where you meet Anton. 'Mom' When you and Rye go to find "The Blackbird", you see a mom cheering for her child, Madison. She is shocked by Samira. Her character model resembles the counselor from The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Lulu Yazdi' Samira and Halim's 9 year-old daughter. She plays soccer on the local team. In Samira's good ending, she and her husband attend one of Lulu's matches. Her team the Edgemont Panthers are announced as "local heroes and Columbus Junior League Soccer Champions". The following day, Lulu is going to participate in the mathematical olympiad. 'Halim Yazdi' Samira Yazdi's husband. When you and Rye first arrive at the soccer game looking for "The Blackbird" Halim is the first person you approach, thinking he might be the hacker you are looking for. If you unlock Samira's good ending, they will attend their daughter's match and it is shown that he knows about her secret identity and is supporting her. 'Bobby Low-Blow' Jones's opponent in the ring when you go to talk to him. He wins the match, because that is how the match was planned. His nickname comes from his tendency to hit people below the belt. Chapter 3 'Businessman' When you go to recruit Niles Edison, he is playing chess against a businessman. The businessman wins by design and doesn't realize he lost his expensive watch in the process. He reappears in Samira's good ending where she brings him down. He is taken by surprise since to him she is only a soccer mom. His appearance is modeled after Michael Kim, a character in Veil of Secrets. 'Broker' Broker is a high level member of The Rooks. She comes to the park to give Niles Edison the boot from the Rooks. In Chapter 7, if Niles Edison is your Thief, you meet with her at a Rooks safehouse. The Rooks want a copy of Ulrich's plans. If Samira is your hacker, she calls the Broker by another name, Betsy. In return, you will earn the Rooks' good will, and doing them this favor would increase your candidacy for membership if you want to join. She reappears in Chapter 16's good endings for you, Rye, and Eris, and Niles with and without Anton. She has the same face as Samantha Winters. 'Waiter 1' When you go to meet Sybil, she is stealing a recipe from the restaurant this man works at. 'Gino Aggrazzi' Gino is a rival of Tillie Marshall and Fabien Ahmad, and the current record holder of the Grossglockner. He appears when you are recruiting your driver. However, Rye and you realize how arrogant he is and you tell him that he would not be recruited. Tillie and Fabien find it amusing when you talk down to him. In Chapter 12, he reappears as Tristan Dumont's best driver on the King's Circuit. During the race it is mentioned that he and his co-driver are cheating by shooting at the tires of the other cars, including yours, but accuses you of despicable cheating if you do the same to his car. His character model resembles one of Priya's houseboys in Bloodbound, Book 1 and Jesse in America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 4 'Prison Guards' These two unnamed guards work at the prison where Eris is kept. You need to convince them of the cover story that you made up with your team. The second will attack you during the last part of your escape. The first guard resembles Bartel Gremley with different hair and eye color. In Chapter 10, two similar looking guards try to intercept your team at the masquerade gala. In Chapter 14, both of them are seen at the wedding. Your muscle calls the second guard "Doug" but he says that isn't his name. The first guard will spot your hacker opening a security panel. Your muscle will pretend to take your hacker to a holding cell. In Chapter 15, you learn one of the guards is named "Mike". Chapter 6 'Peter Graves' Associates' Peter Graves puts on a one-man horrible act in conjuncture with two associates of his - a heckler in the audience and a man posing as a security guard - in order to start a fire to empty the building and leave all the people's valuables vulnerable to theft. When you come along to talk to him, he sends his associates away. The heckler's character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2, and the security guard's model resembles Craig from It Lives Beneath. 'Baron Ehrmann' When you first meet Miranda Moreau, she is working a con on a donor she calls Baron Ehrmann. He resembles Rick Bauman from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Bartender' If Niles is your Thief, before you go to Ulrich's estate, you stop off with him at a Rooks safehouse where you meet a bartender. After exchanging coded phrases, the bartender has Niles put his weapons on the counter and pats you down. His character model resembles Arnold Northmun. 'Eva' Eva is "the world's most advanced home assistant technology" built by Ulrich Ziegler. Chapter 8 'Tourist' If Peter is your grifter and you choose to run a quick street con (to practice and learn his craft), the Tourist is your mark. From his attitude and physical expression, you two deduce that he is there unbeknownst to his wife, with his mistress, and things aren't going as planned for him. If you are successful, you trick him into giving you $600. His character model is the same as Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Doorman' He's the doorman at the club you and Miranda con your way into in the premium scene where you can learn her craft from her. He also reappears in Chapter 9 at the entrance to the gala, asking to see your invitation. He will be impressed if you wear the premium outfit. His character model resembles Ward from The Elementalists. 'Waiter 2' He's a waiter at the same club, therefore only seen if you purchase the corresponding scene with Miranda. He has the same appearance as several other waiters across all series, including Flynn from Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 10 'Charlie Pike' If you decide to go down memory lane with Ansel, he's the crew's muscle on the job you relive. He repeatedly insulted Ansel and believed that he contributed nothing to your crew. He was shown to be disobedient given that he violated your rule of not carrying firearms and shot a security guard, who lived due to their bulletproof vest. He attempts to stop you from going back and rescuing Ansel from the police during your escape, but you knock him off his jet ski and kick him off the crew. He has the same appearance as Arnold Northmun and the same forename as Charlie Carmichael from Wishful Thinking. Chapter 11 'Dawes' When you and your Muscle tail Ansel and Sonia to their meet with Triton, you overhear them talking to Dawes, Triton's representative. Later, you and your Muscle go to Triton's recruitment party at a back-alley boxing gym, where your Muscle has to beat Dawes in order to secure a position on the mercenary team. When he is beaten, he tries to get revenge on you two in the locker rooms. His character model resembles Salazar from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Tristan Dumont' To gain access to the privately owned San Marquez Bridge, you, your Driver, and your Grifter meet Tristan Dumont. He is a very rich businessman in the shipping industry, who hosts the King's Circuit -an illegal and highly dangerous underground street race- on his property. You wager your driver against his for access to his road. You can also wager for his sleek high-speed fully-customized car. He has the same facial features as Devon Grusk from Chapter 2 and shares the same first name as Tristan Richards. Chapter 13 'Security Guard' When you and your grifter infiltrate the rehearsal dinner, you are first stopped by the security guard. His character model resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets. 'Male Wedding Guest (1)' If Peter Graves is your grifter, your first target is a loud American frat brother of Carlisle's, someone that no one would miss. In Chapter 14, Graves takes his place. 'Female Wedding Guest (1)' If Miranda Moreau is on your crew, your first target is a royal fifth cousin who thinks she's famous. 'Ms. Johnson' Your second target is an elderly lady who seems to be a hypochondriac. If you hack Ansel's phone and decide to play an embarrassing song, her name is revealed to be "Ms. Johnson". In Chapter 14, you see her being denied access to the wedding. Her character model resembles Margaret Sterling from Veil of Secrets. 'Male Wedding Guest (2)' When you and your grifter are trapped, it's up to your hacker to steal the last identity. His character model resembles Ricky Burke from the High School Story series. Chapter 16 'Street Racer' If you decide to spend time with Fabien in Las Vegas, a street racer goads you into a race on the strip. He is stunned when Fabien leaves him in the dust. His character model resembles Martin from the LoveHacks series. 'Alana' In all endings, Alana appears as an Interpol agent talking to Sonia about you and your crew. If you managed to secure Sonia's trust, she does not betray you and tells Alana that she has no idea where you could have gone. If you do not have Sonia's trust, Sonia volunteers to join Alana in Interpol's hunt for you and your crew. For more information on Alana, click here. 'Chaz' In Sybil's good ending, she boards the Ember of the Sea and tells Chaz that she is stealing the ship as it will house all her collectibles, and thus turning into a pirate. For more information about Chaz, click here. 'Claudia' In Edison's bad ending, Claudia appears as a nurse at a retirement home where Edison is staying. As the two finish up their conversation, Edison unsuccessfully attempts to steal Claudia's watch as an attempt to gain back the skills that he lost. 'Kristof' In Edison's good ending, Kristof appears as a potential initiate into the Rooks. However, he botched his assignment and Niles kicks him to the curb, after stealing his wristwatch. His character model resembles the Clubgoer from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. He shares the same name as Kristof Jensen from Nightbound. 'Paolo' He is an F1 executive who appears in both of Fabien's endings. In his good ending, he offers Fabien a job to race in the F1 circuit again. Fabien refuses. In his bad ending, he is worried when he finds out Fabien is being chased by the police. Paolo resembles Francesco from the Royal Romance series. 'Kaneko, Mona, and Salazar' In Fabien's good ending, he races against Salazar. who has a hundred yard lead. Fabien passes Salazar on the Devil's Turn, which is normally suicide for most drivers. Kaneko and Mona talk about it, the first giving props to Fabien when he shocks Mona with his driving. Kaneko stops Salazar from acting on his aggression, and the latter turns in his car keys. Fabien thanks the older man for that, and Kaneko tells him that he's making their drivers look bad. For more information on Kaneko, click here. For more information on Mona, click here. For more information on Salazar, click here. 'Hansel' He appears in Peter Graves' good ending, in the movie that is based on your heist and portrays a fictional version of Ansel. He resembles Terrence from High School Story, Book 3. 'Tommy Phelps' In Peter Graves' good ending, Tommy is the director. He gushes over Graves' acting chops. For more information on Tommy, click here. 'Carson Stewart' In Peter Graves' bad ending, Graves ends up as a contestant on America's Most Eligible. When he is eliminated, he asks Carson if he'll be returning for All Stars to which Carson tells him no. Apparently, the viewers hate him and his character. For more information on Carson, click here. 'Julie' In Lena's good ending, Julie appears as an associate working in Lena's new security firm. She is surprised that Lena knows her name as Ansel called her "you with the ponytail" or "guard number four". Her character model is the same as the female Eros guard in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Sofia in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Mall Cop' He's Lena's boss in her bad ending. When she catches a shoplifter, he says she's the worst mall cop ever and fires her. 'Shoplifter' She appears if you unlock Lena's bad ending. Her character model resembles Lucilla Nazario from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Gabriel' In Miranda's good ending, Gabriel is Princess Marguerite's bodyguard who she leaves behind when she runs away with Miranda. In her bad ending, he is the security guard who tries to apprehend Miranda when she watches Marguerite in the ballroom. His character model resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets and he also shares the same forename as Gabriel Amarne from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Snake-o Malfoy' In Tillie's ending, she opens a wildlife sanctuary. In her bad ending, she has liberated the cobra who was under her care before she lost her sponsorship. She is found by the feds and runs, but not before opening the gates to all the animal enclosures. In her good ending, she pets her pet cobra and checks on the other wildlife. 'Ocelot' In Tillie's good ending, she opens a wildlife sanctuary where she takes care of many different animals including ocelots. 'Monkey' In Tillie's good ending, she opens a wildlife sanctuary where she takes care of many different animals including monkeys. 'Chet' In Anton's bad ending, he tries to hack into the National Treasury (only to be messaged twice by the Broker to stop) and is interrupted by Chet, one of his coworkers at ClickIt Media Ltd. His character model resembles Shane from Rules of Engagement, Book 1. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Groups